1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a chest for the storage of light sensitive film material or paper, which may be opened only under dark room light. The invention is to prevent the unintentional opening of the film chest in the dark room under a bright or normal light and thus the preexposure of the film or paper material.
2. Background of the Art
Film chests or cabinets are not secured and therefore may be opened even under a bright light. It is known to place these film chests or cabinets in dark rooms. The security of the entry door of the dark room is often insufficient as the film chests and cabinets may be opened under bright lights. Thus valuable film material is frequently preexposed and destroyed. A known apparatus to prevent the unintentional exposure of photo material involves a light trap in the form of a service hatch to be set into a wall opening. Even though two interlocking covers are present, their true function, i.e. to prevent unintentional exposure, may be overlooked.